Sailor Screw
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Warning: Pure smut in this story. It also contains lots of Futanari, and small amounts of Loli. So if you are offended by either, DO NOT READ. You were warned. In this story, Queen Beryl has captured the scouts and has decided that it's time to make them her slaves by clouding their minds with lust! Co-written with Element-Overlord.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor screwing

chapter 1

Hey people. This story is different than my usual thing, but that doesn't mean I've changed, I'm merely trying out something different and seeing how it turns out, so don't go flaming me the moment you see what it contains. If you flame me even after seeing the tags and deciding you don't' like them, than that's all you. If you like it, cool, if not, then that's cool too.

Also, the extra two females happen to come from this doujin. SUBMISSION-SUPER MOON, which can be found on fakku. Read it, and you'll know which two.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find ourselves in the dark castle that belonged to one dark entity. Queen Beryl. Right now she was smiling at the sight of her. There was a line of circular platforms where one could fit a person. And each one did. The line of these restraining posts had one sailor scout cuffed at the wrists and ankles with each one in an 'X' formation.

"Finally! I have captured all the sailor scouts!" Beryl laughed as the scouts glared at her.

"Let us go Queen Beryl!" shouted Jupiter pulling at her binds.

No chance Sailor Scouts! This time I'll make sure you pay for opposing me!" Grinned Beryl.

"Oh yeah? How?" asked Venus with a positive attitude. They had beaten her time and time again, so they would make it out of this.

Beryl just smirked as she felt several presences arrive, "Oh, you'll see soon enough..."

Now the sailor scouts were beginning to feel weird and hot as they blushed and shifted uncomfortable.

"W-what's going on?" Asked Sailor Mars. 

"Oh? You must be feeling the effects of the potion you drank." replied Queen Beryl.

"P-Potion?" remarked Jupiter who felt warm in the area between her legs.

"Yes. You see I thought of a better way to deal with you scouts. I'm going to make you all obedient little servants to me. And the first step, is by making you all go crazy with lust." grinned Beryl.

"Like we'll ever submit to you!" Spat Uranus as she tried to break free, but failed.

"Don't strain yourselves. You'll need all the energy for the best part." Queen Beryl stood up and surprised all of them by reaching down to her groin and began to rub it. Queen Beryl began to feel warm from it and rubbed her own breast at the same time. She looked down and grinned when a small bulge began to appear behind her dress.

"W-what is that?!" A blushing Sailor Moon asked.

Queen Beryl smiled at their shocked faces and stood tall and proud with a twitching bulge under her dress. She parted it and let an enormous cock spring forth. It looked to be about 9 to 10 inches long.

The scouts were all shocked, especially Hotaru and Chibiusa.

Queen Beryl decided it was time for the fun to start. She grabbed a chain that lead behind her throne and pulled on it, yanking the nude female out from behind it, who stunned all the scouts.

"QUEEN SERENITY?!" Shouted all the sailors in pure shock as said queen looked at them with a shocked look and a blush on her face.

"S-sailor Scouts...but how?!"

"Don't worry about how they got here, but worry more about what you're suppose to be doing." Queen Beryl held her cock in front of Queen Serenity, whose eyes seemed to glaze over at the sight of it.

"Cock..." muttered the queen as she began to gently lick the underside of the enormous appendage like she had done it before.

All the scouts' minds crashed down upon seeing something they never thought would happen.

Beryl meanwhile just moaned in approval as Serenity continued to suck her.

"That's a good slave. Now then, you keep that up, while your scouts enjoy the feeling of lust." Queen Beryl snapped her fingers as a large group of female youma came walking into the room.

"W-what is going on?!" Asked a panicked Mercury.

"I've managed to bring back some faces you might remember. And they're begging for revenge." grinned Queen Beryl.

Each one of the youma happened to be a youma that the scouts had destroyed. Only this time, each one seemed to sport a noticeable bulge in their clothes.

"D-don't tell me that th-hey-" Sailor Saturn tried to say but froze up with a blush.

"Indeed little sailor, each of these youma have a dick as well!" Cackled Beryl before she came in Serenity's mouth!

Serenity's mouth was overflown with semen and began to lick and swallow as much of it as she could.

"Stop this!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry. We'll make you feel good~!" came the voice from the Aquamarine leader of the DD girls as a large bulge twitched in her clothing. "Once we're done with you all, you won't be able to get enough."

"Now there youmas, don't begin yet~!" Said Beryl as the youmas stopped and the sailors looked surprised. "Instead of fucking them all at once, we should go one on one so that they can fall in despair!"

"HAI, BERYL-SAMA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well people, hopefully some of you enjoyed it enough to accept what I'm about to ask. Let us know which scout you want to see screwed first. And just a heads up, each scout will be screwed by two youma at once. And yes, Hotaru and Chibiusa included even though they are young, but this is purely smut and made for the enjoyment of perverts. Nothing wrong with that, just mentioning it. So, if you want to see your favorite scout screwed first, send it in the review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor screw

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Beryl smirked before pointing at Sailor Moon, "Let's start with the leader of the sailor scouts!"

"M-me?!" Usagi froze up.

"Yes, and I know just the ones for you." Queen Beryl snapped her fingers and two youma stepped forward. They were the Aquamarine colored leader of the DD girls, and the other was Minotauron. "Make sure she learns her place."

"Hai Beryl-sama!" called the two youmas walking over to Sailor moon.

"H-hey?! What are you doing?!" Moon blushed as both youmas began to touch her body erotically.

"Teaching you a lesson, bitch!" Replied Minotauron.

Moon tried to struggle, but her restraints kept her place while they touched her breasts and ran their hands down her legs.

"Now, let's see what you have." whispered the Aquamarine DD girl as she pulled Moon's top down to reveal her breasts.

Usagi gasped as her D-cup breasts were shown. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Wow, you're suppose to be their leader, yet you have these huge udders!" Minotauron grabbed hold of them and began to roughly knead them with a grin on her face.

Usagi could barely say anything as her body was getting more and more hot.

She looked down and saw the Aquamarine DD girl trail down her leg with her tongue and put her head near her panty covered pussy.

"N-not there!" Usagi tried to say, but screamed when tge Aquamarine DD girl licked her pussy.

The leader of the DD girls moved her panties aside and smiled at the arousal she was giving off before diving right back in. Usagi moaned from her sensitive pussy and was silenced by Miotauron capturing her in a kiss where her kiss overpowered Usagi's.

"Be quiet and start enjoying it." demanded Minotauron who began to suck on Usagi's breasts without mercy.

'I...can't believe this...it's...too hot!' Usagi mentally moaned!

It was too much for her an she oragsmed right on the DD girls face. The DD girl licked up as much juice as she could and stood up with a smirk.

"Here, taste yourself." she cooed in Usagi's ear before kissing her and forcing some of her juices into her mouth.

Usagi could barely fight back and tasted herself and felt even hotter.

The Aquamarine DD girl pulled back with a smirk. "Now, for the fun part." She reached down and moved her blue clothing covering her pussy aside and began to rub her pussy. Minotauron parted her fur and began to do the same thing.

Usagi was confused before it hit her! 'D-don't tell me that they al-'

And indeed! Both youma girls had futa dicks around Beryl's size!

"Now then, let's get you comfy." the Aquamarine DD girl snapped her fingers, and the platform restraining Usagi turned sideways and lowered to the ground. Usagi was confused, until she saw Minotauron's dick right in front of her mouth.

"Start sucking, or I'll force it in!" threatened Minotauron who went ahead and began to lick at her pussy with hunger. Usagi didn't get a chance to take a deep breath when Minotauron's dick was shoved down her throat.

"Aww, so I'll have the remaining hole then~!" Grinned the Aquamarine DD girl before licking Usagi's asshole and letting Minotauron suck her off.

Usagi managed to breath through her nose and tensed up at feeling the other youma licking her asshole. 'Not there!' she thought in dismay.

The Aquamarine DD girl wiped some of Usagi's juices on her cock and rubbed it near her backdoor. "Here. I. GO!" She pushed her dick straight into Moon's asshole, causing her to moan around Minotauron's cock, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Damn! What a tight asshole you have!" Moaned the Aquamarine DD girl as she continued fucking Usagi. 

Usagi felt like she going crazy from how warm her body was. She began to struggle a little, which happened to send Minotauron over the edge.

"Swallow my cum!" shouted the youma as she slammed her cock deep into Usagi's throat and began to shoot her sperm straight down her throat.

And THAT made the Aquamarine DD girl cum inside Usagi's asshole with a shout of "I'M CUMMING!", which made Usagi came as well and cover Minotauron's face with cum!

Both youmas turned to see Usagi close to unconsciousness, and knew how to finish her. Her restraints unlocked and let the two youmas hold her up by her legs while Minotauron aimed her cock at Usagi's filled ass and the Aquamarine DD girl rubbed her cock against her pussy lips.

"Now then, have both tastes." Both youmas slammed her down on their cocks and began to thrust up into her.

"Damn, even with her ass full, she's still tight." groaned Minotauron.

"Not only that, but her pussy is a high quality one!" Moaned the Aquamarine DD girl as she kept thrusting.

Meanwhile, Usagi's mind was blank from the double fucking she was getting.

'So good...it feels...so good!' she thought in bliss.

The Aquamarine DD girl smirked at seeing Sailor Moon's face. She had her tongue dangling out with her eyes closed to rolling to the back of her head.

"My, someone loves this. Wouldn't you agree?" asked the Aquamarine DD girl to Minotauron who was also roughly grabbing her breasts while still fucking her ass.

"It seems she finally gave in..." Grinned the youma as they felt closer to cumming!

"You want to know the best part about our sperm? When it's shot directly into the womb, you're mind will be stuck in a world of ecstasy." whispered the DD girl speeding up her thrusts even more. "Now, who will you serve for the rest of your days?"

"I...w-will..." Usagi gagged out lost in pleasure.

"And you'll get pregnant as well!" Minotauron smirked.

"P-please..." moaned Usagi.

"Oh, we'll fill you up, but first you need to answer this question. Do you swear to serve Queen Beryl for eternity and follow all her orders. If not, we might just stop." smirked the Aquamarine DD girl.

"A-ALRIGHT! I'LL SWEAR LOYALTY TO QUEEN BERYL! NOW PLEASE CUM, I NEED YOUR CUM!" Usagi yelled.

Both youmas smiled at the leader losing her mind, and pushed in as far as they could and cried out as their sperm shot straight into Usagi's ass and her pussy.

Usagi cried out the loudest as she felt both ends be filled to the brim and had a fucked silly face on.

They layed her down on the floor where the rest of the scouts saw her gaping ass and pussy and saw the sperm drip out.

Beryl smirked as she gazed at the scouts and asked, "Well darlings, who's next~!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Now people, if you want a certain scout to be fucked, use their names. And if you have several, put who you want most at the beginning, then it goes across from there. And just so you know, that means you can pick from any of the sailor scouts that have yet to be fucked. Which means the ones from the show, minus Moon. Any questions, pm me.


End file.
